


One-Shot: Jacket

by twixitativi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixitativi/pseuds/twixitativi
Summary: Jacket theft





	One-Shot: Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> You spot Sans asleep. Shenanigans. (Undertale Sans X Reader, One-Shot)

You are not a criminal. In fact, you’ve never committed a crime in your life.

But when your room-mate Sans is just sitting there on the couch, with that huge, fluffy blue jacket prime for the taking... It’s hard to resist. So why would you bother?

As you spied from your room’s door, you think, _How the hell am I going to get that off him without him waking up? _You frown, troubled.

Unfortunately, Sans’ sleeping pattern was hard to put a finger on. Some days, you couldn’t wake him up no matter what you did... and others, the moment you touched him, he’d bolt awake.

You hope today isn’t one of those days.

Because you _really_ want that jacket.

Your sock-covered feet slowly creep across the floor, the carpet soft beneath your feet. Sans remains sitting there, his eyes closed. Grinning to yourself, you get closer and closer.

You could see it even better now. The inside had really soft fabric, and it kept you so warm... If ONLY you could grab it!

Eventually, you wind up standing in front of Sans, your arms folded._ Maybe I could pull it off all at once? _You walk behind the couch, peering at the back of his head. He was slouched over, so you might be able to pull it off.

Gently, you begin to pull at one of the sleeves. Oddly enough, it wasn’t moving at all. And by at all, you meant it was like a statue piece. “The hell,” you whispered, disoriented.

Then, you felt it.

His magic.

You flipped over the couch with it, and was abruptly placed in his lap. His eyes were still closed, but his constant grin was a little larger than usual.

”y/n.”

”Yesssss?”

”whatcha doin.”

”Sitting on your lap.”

”before then.”

”...Trying to steal your jacket?”

He chuckles a little. “sorry, kid. jacket’s a package deal.” With that, he took the folds of his jacket and wrapped it over you. He then hugged you. “hope ya don’t mind.”

”Only as long as I get the jacket,” you teased, snuggling in further. Damn, was this comfy...

You were not a criminal. But the crime you committed was not attempted robbery of Sans’ jacket.

The crime was the successful robbery of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> first one shot woo


End file.
